Between knowledges and thoughts
by franc14
Summary: Interestingly, none knew that "Romeo and Juliet" was a work that always helped the actors to let out the feelings that tormented them. OS Rade, M for mature language and mild violence


**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious including that his characters, I am not the owner of "Romeo and Juliet" (play of Shakespeare T_T). This work was written solely to entertain, the author who owns the plot only, not benefits from an economic resource when writing the fic.**

**Pd .- If I were the owner of Victorious, Robbie Shapiro and Jade West (Rade) would be in the janitor's closet, doing things for M content OoO**

**Note.- Sorry for the bad english, my knowledge of the language are very few. I had to use the help of a translator.**

**_If anyone is interested in fiction and think I have at least some interesting ideas, I would ask that person to help me get a Beta. It would be the only way to write fics in English, at least until you learn the language fluently (1 or 2 years -.-!)_**

* * *

><p><em>Between knowledges and thoughts<em>

As simple as it sounds, full of life as seen, even Juliet can be a real person instead of a character in a Shakespearean tragedy when interpreted for her.

He watches in awe as she does see things from a different point of view, natural and subtle, completely opposite to what he feels and lives.

He knows that the only chance to feel his lips is acting, get Romeo for her to be his Juliet. Never the doubt crossed for his mind, the beautiful girl in front of him would get the starring role in an instant, he was the only problem ... just did not feel confident, but it had done its utmost, the only reason for this, was the beautiful girl who watched.

It was the only one who never doubted of she, was the only one who would never betray her in any way.

Robbie Shapiro was the only one who knew the reason of Jade West in behave like a goth girl, she was a character to hide his weakness and scare the people who would hurt. Robbie was the only one who knew Jade hated the pain even if people believed the opposite.

When Beck broke up with her to learn what he had done the Prome night, he knew that Jade was broken ... even if he can't see the tears, he always knew that had spilled on the soft pillow that once rested in the quiet of your dark room. Robbie Shapiro was the only one who knew at that time that Beck just needed an excuse to fall into the arms of the latin girl.

Robbie was the one who defended her when he learned of the reasons for Jade to ruin the Prome… after a few weeks, the only one who tried to give comfort when that day officially Tori date with Beck, the only one who didn't mind receiving hurtful words, slaps and blows to the chest to help to calm his anger Jade, was it. Robbie was the only one to appreciate to Jade cry in the janitor's closet that no matter when close the door, he had a deep cut on his arm and a broken heart.

Robbie never helped Jade by a romantic interest, how a good friend was always there for her, even if she behaved like a bitch, being a thousand times more cruel to him by witnessing first hand the fragility of his person. Because of that six months were enough for Robbie found out something I never understood how it happened ... somehow Robbie Shapiro of Jade West was in love.

Robbie Shapiro was the only one who knew that anyone would love Jade so much as he did.

Everyone in Hollywood Arts thinking that Jade did not have a boyfriend because Jade was too cold and emotionless ... in fact, Robbie was the only one who knew Jade was very hurt to trust again someone who cares her heart.

Still, Robbie Shapiro was a persistent person, protecting even lies and nasty rumors that people invented about Jade.

Robbie was always very insecure, but if something was completely convinced it was who loved Jade and knew it was the only one able to care for her no matter what happen.

That is why the young ventriloquist was about to audition, even though she knew that kisses would not change anything between them, no doubt that Jade would respect him more if they can demonstrate their talent on stage. Thanks to her love for her, Robbie shut up all the nervousness on his mind when walking at the stage as he had the hopes of being lucky to touch the lips of the beautiful girl who walked slowly to the exit.

Because Jade West was perfect and although all Hollywood Arts knew it, Robbie was the only one who knew the real reasons for its perfection.

Jade was beautiful, naturally talented, strong to support your sensitivity and pain that sometimes felt, despite being suspicious could be the most faithful and sincere at earn their respect ... but what Robbie was considered make Jade perfect, was the efforts devoted her to achieve perfection in everything he did.

Because Robbie Shapiro knew that the only perfect of a person in the life was to try to achieve perfection every day, enduring the fatigue of doing so.

Jade West watched with satisfaction the official list of participants work in 3 days before she auditioned. The starring was too cheesy for her but was a cost too small to compare the happiness I felt by depriving their stupid Tori Vega dream. Juliet was of course and sailed on the list to find her Romeo ... mixed emotions paralyzed his thoughts, his heart lost control of the beats that quickened instantly, the face took a slight crimson in the cheeks, a knot at throat prevented cry aloud to Jade when she read the name of the protagonist:

_**Robbie Shapiro.**_

Jade hit his head against the wall again and again without noticing the little show that she created.

She had been thinking more frequently in Robbie since he relieved his anger because of the consequences generated by Prome night.

Jade's mother died in a plane crash and his greatest phobia were the clowns, the same day you chose to make his art project was the same o the accident. But talk about his mother was more complicated than raise the issue of his father; he did not want pity from anyone, much less that of Tori Vega. That was why she was looking for revenge when the useless Prome of Tori scheduled that Saturday night.

Sadly it all went wrong, Beck broke up with her and her friends chose to be agree with the stupid Vega girl, left alone again. Never thought that Robbie defends her of his old friends, much less try to comfort her, so that did the impossible to avoid it... In this moment Jade didn't consider Robbie as a friend, so she cried in the comfort of your empty room.

Jade's heart was filled with frustration, anger and agony ... Beck had a small session with Tori kissing her in the hallway. Jade wasted no time running to the janitor's closet and mourn in solitude for hours, until he opened the door to look her face soaked with salt water.

Jade hated remember the harsh words he had said to Robbie when he tried to reassure ... pathetic, hypocritical, disgusting person trying to help her in their vulnerability for take her to bed, and with fierceness she cut whith the scissors the left arm of him. Robbie said that she never bothered to tell him about his art project, did not like the way to act of the other guys and therefore wanted to avoid her to do crazy... then turned around, turned the knob to open the door and left without saying another word. Jade believe his sincerity too late to see Robbie's blood that was on the floor slowly mixed with the colorless liquid that had fallen to one side of it ... even in their misery repentant, he never received an apology of her.

Never thought Robbie would talk to her, but again was wrong. He was always there when wanted to do something psychotic, sat with her at lunch and make the projects together, the two were alone and while Jade hated to admit it, Robbie had become more than just his only friend, she depended on him to feel happy, safe and loved.

Because Jade West could not help it drop words of contempt for him, that surprisingly he did not respond nor by using Rex as bait for their replies.

Although Jade West never thought fall in love with Robbie Shapiro, she was the only one who knew he was falling in love slowly.

She begged to keep his feelings in control during practice and play, because after all, she thought with absolute certainty that Robbie Shapiro never love someone who had caused so much damage like her.

Interestingly, none knew that "Romeo and Juliet" was a play that always helped the actors to let go of the feelings that tormented, combining hearts that even the public thought incompatible.

* * *

><p><strong><em>RADE REVOLUTION! I HAVEN´T TO SAY ANYMORE... <em>**


End file.
